<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Neil单人】Destiny by Takuya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442496">【Neil单人】Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuya/pseuds/Takuya'>Takuya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuya/pseuds/Takuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他是囚徒，被困在这时间筑成的牢狱里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Neil单人】Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非CP向，我觉得友情比爱情好磕（小声）</p><p>并且总觉得男主和女主身上总有那么一股子亲情味儿……这里私设男女主在电影结束之后义结金兰（什么鬼），Max是Max，Neil是Neil。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil第一次遇到TENET的掌权人，是在Max的教室外面。他顶着乱糟糟的头发，脸上发青的胡茬都没刮干净，连滚带爬地踩着最后一秒钟冲进教室。</p><p>门口站着一个并不算高的男人，在Neil从他身边刮过去的时候，稍微侧了下身。</p><p>坐在窗户旁边的Max冲着Neil招招手。</p><p>Neil飞奔过去，把胳膊底下夹着的包往桌上一丢，接着又看到Max向门口做了个再见的手势。</p><p>“来找你的？”Neil一边问Max，一边又往那个方向多看了两眼。他能感觉到这个男人从刚才开始，视线就没从他身上移开过，一直在看他——或者是和他坐在一起的Max。</p><p>Max点了点头：“是我舅舅。”</p><p>然后在Neil一脸“你在逗我”的神情里又补充了一句：“不是亲的。”</p><p>门口站着的男人逆着光，且又黑得浑然天成，Neil看不清他的脸，只觉得西装笔挺一丝不苟的人和自己这一身垃圾堆里滚出来的模样对比十分鲜明，忧愁地转回去不再看他了。</p><p>Neil也不是个例，整个理论物理学专业的人其实都好不到哪里去，忙起来白大褂半个月不洗，比抹布还皱的西装看也不看就穿的，比比皆是。</p><p>而Max的舅舅来访，也只不过是一件阅后即焚的小事而已。</p><p>但总有人不这么认为。</p><p>“你舅舅要见我？”Neil从堆积如山的草稿纸里抬起头，“可我也不认识他啊？”</p><p>Max比Neil还迷茫：“他也没说认识你，就说要见一见那天和我坐在一起的人，不就是你吗？”</p><p>Neil挠了挠头，将手里的笔一丢，站起身来，“走吧，总不能让他等得太久。”</p><p>Max的舅舅约Neil见面的地方是一家俱乐部。Neil到的时候，他手边摆着一杯纸杯装的可乐，似乎已经坐在那里有一段时间了，看上去像是一尊被凝固在时光当中的雕塑一样。</p><p>Neil推门进来的声音惊动了他，他望着Neil走过来，拉开椅子，在他对面坐下，原本冷厉的眉眼一瞬间就变得非常柔和。</p><p>Neil觉得这不像是第一次见面的人会有的神情，他仔细地想了又想，确定没有见过这个人之后，才谨慎地开了口：“你好，我是Max的同学。”</p><p>男人伸出手去：“你好，Neil。”</p><p>Neil拽平自己皱皱巴巴还沾着铅笔灰的衬衫袖口，和他握手：“你调查过我了？”</p><p>男人看着他，被胡子遮住的嘴唇动了动，像是在笑，目光清明又温和，仿佛对面坐着的不是一个年轻的学者，而是久别重逢的老友。</p><p>“说不定呢。毕竟做我们这行的有句俗语，知己知彼，百战不殆。”</p><p>“那么，这位——”Neil说到一半卡壳了，正在他疯狂回想Max和他的母亲姓什么的时候，男人出声打断了他。</p><p>“我没有名字，只有一个代号，Protagonist。就像Neil也不是你真正的名字一样。”</p><p>Neil这下真正警惕了起来，他决定放弃拐弯抹角，单刀直入地开口：“无名的主角先生，您的来意究竟为何？”</p><p>“我是来邀请你的，”Protagonist又露出了那种像是在怀念什么的神情，他将双手的十指交叉，静静地看着Neil，“邀请你成为特工，邀请你加入TENET——作为我的副手，Neil先生 。”</p><p>“邀请一个从来没有接受过训练的学生做特工？”Neil把他原本就乱蓬蓬的金发抓得更惨不忍睹，“你是不是……不，我是说，你难道就不担心我会把任务搞砸了？”</p><p>“我会教你的，”Protagonist向前倾身，望着还是学生模样的Neil，轻声说，“你会是我见过的最优秀的特工。有些事情，只有你才能去做。”</p><p>“比如？”Neil一挑眉。</p><p>“有一个……只有你才解得开的锁。”</p><p>Neil从他这句话里听出了一种沉重又无可奈何的宿命感。他琢磨不透，却也并不妨碍他轻松地笑起来。</p><p>“如果这件事只有我能做到的话——为了这个只能我去打开的锁，我们应当干一杯才对。”</p><p>“那么，欢迎来到TENET……my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil成为Protagonist的副手，TENET的一切对他来说都不再是秘密。</p><p>他看到了水面之下潜藏的混乱与根源，并张开双臂去拥抱它。</p><p>他与Protagonist共同度过了许多危在旦夕的瞬间。Protagonist就像是沉默又忠诚的领路人，看着Neil从稚嫩的学者，一点一点成长为独当一面的特工——尽管身手还是远远比不上他的头脑。</p><p>Protagonist慢慢发现，Neil的冒险与探索精神与生具来。在他为许多难以解决的事情头疼的时候，Neil却更像是乐于见到一片动荡不安，并愉快地投身其中，似乎永远不会停下，直到力气耗尽为止。</p><p>和他回忆中随时随地准备搞个大事情的人，慢慢慢慢地重合了起来。</p><p> </p><p>TENET的旋转闸门制造完成的前夕，Protagonist通知Neil过去。</p><p>在前往Protagonist办公室的路上，Neil就已经隐约预感到了他将要去做什么。Protagonist创立TENET的初衷与使命，从未向他隐瞒过。</p><p>于是当他站在Protagonist的面前时，他抢先开了口：“你在招募我的时候曾经说过，有一把只有我才解得开的锁。现在到我动手的时间了，我猜得对不对？”</p><p>“对，”Protagonist望着他，“但这很有可能是一场有去无回的旅途，并且漫长又孤独。”</p><p>“那么我能知道，我将因何而死吗？”</p><p>“为了人类的过去，现在，以及可能存在的未来。知道这件事的人，都不能活着。”</p><p>“为拯救世界而死，这是我的荣幸。”</p><p>Protagonist望着他，脸上终于露出了一点儿难过，“你是我唯一信任的人。我唯一的朋友。你可以拒绝我，可以让其他人去做这件事，你……”</p><p>Neil则轻轻打断了他：“在孤独面前，死亡也不过是一柄钥匙。除了我，没有人能完成我们要做的事情。”</p><p>那一刻，Protagonist突然明白了当初他在研究所里向女研究员Laura提问，却没有得到解答的，何谓“自由意志”。</p><p>并不是“已经发生的过去无法改变”，而是Neil主动选择了不去改变自己看得到尽头的命运。</p><p>即使知道了未来是死亡，仍然义无反顾走向终点。</p><p>水面下从未引爆的炸弹，正是由像Neil这样的人，将其牢牢压制在了水面之下。他的牺牲从不曾被人知晓，而他仍然继续向前。</p><p>因为他在面对这一切的时候，绝无可能袖手旁观。</p><p>不是必须，仅仅只是决定而已。</p><p>所以历史的车轮总会沿着既定的方向行驶。正是因为即使给了Neil可以改变的权力，他仍然会这样选择。</p><p>他所优先考虑的，从来都不是他自己。</p><p>——那么，自由意志呢？</p><p>——你不伸手，子弹也不会动。</p><p>因为无论再重复多少次，Neil都还是会伸出手，抓住子弹。</p><p>不是他遵循了过去，而是他推动了历史。</p><p>事情的结果并不是偶然，而是许多的自由意志所聚集而成的必然。</p><p>“我很享受这样的过程，”Neil俯身过去拍了拍Protagonist的肩膀，“这对我来说，也不过是一个更加庞大而错综复杂，以全人类现在的性命作为赌注，需要我去完成的任务而已。我将要前往终点，你还要继续走下去，friend.”</p><p> </p><p>在Neil启程回往过去的时候，Protagonist前去送他，并且在旋转闸门前给了他一样东西。</p><p>Neil从Protagonist手中接过那个吊坠。红线编织成的绳子末端，系着一枚看起来十分普通的铜钱。他将吊坠举高，摇晃了两下，笑起来：“这是什么，临别前的赠礼？”</p><p>“这是一个象征，”Protagonist的眼角额头早已经爬上了细细的皱纹，一旦像这样严肃下来，就显得十分苍老，“是你曾经教给我的东西：已经发生过的终将发生。”</p><p>和Protagonist在一起合作了这么多年，即使他话未说尽，Neil也明白了他的意思。</p><p>他是切入这个过程中的红线，他终将成为这个时间闭环上的一部分。</p><p>Neil将吊坠系上背包。他抬起头来的时候，Protagonist正用一种十分怀念的目光看着他。</p><p>……与其说是怀念，则更像是透过他，看着无从得知的某个人。</p><p>我们曾经认识过吗。</p><p>Neil这么想着，也就这么问了。</p><p>Protagonist的脸上露出Neil完全看不懂的神情，像是强忍着泪水，却又真心实意地在笑。</p><p>他说，“在你的未来我的过去，我们就像现在一样，是并肩作战的亲密伙伴。”</p><p> </p><p>Neil走向逆转时间的机器。在踏入其中的时候，他的脚步顿了一顿，望向玻璃那一侧的门。</p><p>没有另一个逆向的自己从中走出来。</p><p>他早已知晓，这是一场永无归途的回溯。</p><p>对此Neil也只是坦然一笑，笑容里还带着些许独属于学者的腼腆与天真，他头也不回地向Protagonist挥了挥手，背着自己的军用背包毫不犹豫地踏入了那扇旋转的门。</p><p>背包上系着铜钱的红绳轻快地跳跃了一下，隐没在回旋而来的金属闸门后。</p><p> </p><p>一如Neil之前所料，这是一场漫长又孤独的征程。</p><p>时间在流逝，也在他身上静止。</p><p>他从不畏惧未知，却难以忍受整个世界对他的沉默。</p><p>他是囚徒，被困在这时间筑成的牢狱里。</p><p>生命的存在是无尽的孤寂，旅途的终点是死亡的旷野。</p><p>他将在其中，以信念为针，自己的血肉为线，将错乱的过去与未来，一点一点地缝补回原位。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>